Yo soy
by Emmik Shirohane
Summary: Ese nuevo ser soy yo…Adiós a los ojos azules y al cabello dorado, adiós a las alas blancas ¡Adiós a mi pasado! Ahora esta soy yo...Yo soy Morgana, el ángel caído.


**Yo soy…**

* * *

¿Quién soy?

En estos momentos ya no lo sé, ahora que el dolor invade todo mi ser ¿Vale la pena tal sufrimiento solo para tener más poder? Es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, la transformación está avanzando de manera rápida, y a pesar de que no veo el acto, sé que cada parte de mi cuerpo está cambiando al punto de dejarme irreconocible.

¡Que más da! Ya no tengo a nadie que me quiera reconocer: Mi madre murió antes de que yo tuviera conciencia; Mi padre también falleció hace bastante tiempo, y sinceramente nunca supe si él me quería o tan siquiera le agradara un poco, siempre se la paso evadiéndome; Y….mi hermana, mi querida hermana. Ella decidió negarme como tal al saber que no estaría dispuesta a seguir las absurdas normas que el consejo había decidido poner en práctica dentro de la ciudad…la prohibición del uso de la magia que no fuera de origen natural —En otras palabras, no se podrían aprender las artes que no provinieran desde nuestro nacimiento, la magia "complementaria" estaba prohibida.

Yo no era buena en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo o en el uso de armas. Si era buena en algo que sirviera a nuestra nación, era en dicha magia complementaria, pedirme que no practicara esas artes era como si me pidiera arrancarme las alas a mano limpia y Kayle lo sabía muy bien, aun así me hizo tomar una difícil decisión, entre abandonar la magia, abandonar la ciudad o ser ejecutada al considerarme traidora….Obviamente, abandone la ciudad, no quería morir, pero tampoco quería renunciar a lo que era realmente buena, aunque significara tener a mi propia sangre de enemigo.

Extendí mis alas blancas dejando mi pasado. Volé sin rumbo, no sabía qué hacer, lo que si me quedaba claro es que las leyes de la ciudad pronto se extenderían a todo el país, así que huir por siempre no sería una solución a largo plazo, sin embargo no tenía el suficiente coraje ni poder para luchar….pero recordé "ESO", sabía que era un ritual mágico prohibido y muy peligroso, pero a situaciones extremas, medidas extremas. Fue así que llegue a este lugar.

Ya no hay nada que me ate a mi pasado…

Después de una terrible oleada de dolor, siento una calma sobrecogedora, siento como un extraño poder corre por mis venas. Lo primero que observo son mis manos, las cuales tienen un color grisáceo y mis uñas son largas y puntiagudas. Corro hacia un estanque que se encuentra en las cercanías, donde al llegar observo un reflejo completamente desconocido para mí: Piel tan pálida que parecía la de un muerto; Cabellos violetas; unos ojos de un fulgor rosado y perturbador en vez de iris; Una marca purpura en forma de relámpago que yacía en la mejilla izquierda; Y…alas negras y maltrechas.

Me muevo comprobando que en realidad ese nuevo ser soy yo…Adiós a los ojos azules y al cabello dorado, adiós a las alas blancas…Adiós a mi pasado.

Ahora esta soy yo...Yo soy Morgana, el ángel caído.

* * *

***Notas del autor***

Hola!

Ahora sí, vengo con mi campeona favorita de todo el universo League of Legends ¡Morgana!

La amo con locura loca, tanto que ya tengo pensado un fic largo para ella y para otro campeoncito más jejjejeje….pero, pero tengo muchos pendientes que hacer, así que tendrá que esperar un poco más ese proyecto, y francamente me servirá para investigar, mejorarlo y no solo presentar una historia más, en verdad quiero que tenga de TODO.

Por otra parte…Siempre se me hizo algo ambigua la historia que rodea a Kayle y Morgana, ya que se dice que Morgana fue un caído, sin embargo, también se menciona que Kayle fue la primera en rechazarla, esto me hace pensar muchas cosas, no digo que esta última sea "mala" y Morgana sea "buena", yo digo más que es una lucha de intereses distintos como cualquier guerra del mundo….jajajajaja me podría llevar horas hablando de eso, pero mejor lo dejo para después….El punto era que en base a ese pensamiento hice este Fanfic y es algo así como un preludio a "Ese" otro fic que ya tengo medio pensado.

Por el momento es todo, no sean duros al dejar sus criticas.

Ciao OwO

Pd1: Ya se que les debo a unos la continuación de "Flama Eterna" OAO.

Pd2: En mi perfil encontraran el Link "Fan-Fic-Art" que contiene las portadas de mis historias.


End file.
